The present invention relates to manufacturing technology of a semiconductor device, in particular, to technology which is effective when applied to improve reliability of a semiconductor device in which a semiconductor chip is flip-chip connected to a wiring substrate.
In a ball grid array (BGA)-type semiconductor device, a structure and its assembly are disclosed, in which an electrode pad of a substrate includes copper (Cu) and the surface of Cu is plated with Ni and Au (for example, refer to Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-26073)).